Our future
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Rin wanted to become stronger, so he could be with his friends again and Haru. Haru wanted to find himself and to be free "In the water" he loved so much. As it was one of the few places they could both be happy. Together they lost themselves. RinHaru, RinxHaruka, Yaoi, fluff, time skip, *Oneshot*, Tsundere Haru, feels (After series)


**Short story, based after the ending to the original series**

 **Haru and Rin are now seniors and looking at colleges**

 **Fluff and feels**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

Rin sat silently in his seat, poking his meal with his spoon. Though he was indeed eager to eat this food upon arrival, his thoughts had gotten the best of him. Robbing him of what appetite he once had. Unable to concentrate or relax, knowing that time was running out. That soon, his time with Haru would become lesser and lesser as he would become busier.

It become a habit nowadays that every now and again he would go to Haru's place for a meal. Finding it to be a place he could relax and have some alone time with Haru. Giving him some peace and quiet from the younger students who constantly bothered him. Though he knew they meant well and looked up to him, it could be a bit much.

Part of the reason he could be so grumpy sometimes was the fact he had so much pressure on his shoulders and so much to live up to. Wanting to become the best of his what he was able to. So that he felt like he could not only match up to Haru, but he could also live up to how amazing his father had been. Knowing he had been a professional athlete.

Though he had lived at the dorms for some time now, Haru's place felt more like a home he could return to while the dorms felt empty. Whenever he returned, the bed felt bigger and the room felt lonely. Sousuke had since started to live back home, having moved out of the dorm and he prepared to attend college and move in with Makoto.

Though sometimes he tended to stay over at Haru's, meaning they could snuggle one another. He would most days have to get up and go back to the dorms early, so he would make it to class on time. Though he was soon to leave, that didn't mean he couldn't keep up his punctuality and set a good example for the younger students.

But that wouldn't be lasting for much longer, soon he would have to bid that dorm room goodbye and clear his things. He was a senior student, so he had a lot to think about after graduation. He would have to get a couch to help take him further with his dreams. Having to return to Australia to continue his training in order to become a professional swimmer. It was his dream after all.

It was something he had wanted ever since he was a young child, to tour the world and compete. Wanting to show his skills and become stronger, knowing just what he was capable of. Having found something that made him genuinely happy, testing himself and pushing the limits. Knowing that even the sky would not be enough for him.

However, his relationship with Haru had changed compared to what it used to be. No longer rivals, they were now in a relationship and dating one another. Establishing their union as lovers. But he felt bad about leaving him behind, knowing how far apart Australia and Japan were from one another. Not wanting swimming to the be the only thing that connected him to Haru.

There were many things they had in common aside from their love of the water. Haru's being more therapeutic while Rin's was strength and power. Haru was an amazing cook and Rin knew that, everyone knew that. Though he could do with branching out from fish and try using a few new ingredients in his cooking for a change.

Meanwhile, Haru looked up at his lover as he poked at his meal. Usually, he would be wolfing down his meal like a starving man. But now he seemed very out of it compared to usual. "Something on your mind Rin?" he asked calmly but his tone showed concern. He was not acting like himself, seemingly out of touch with the world around. It wasn't like him to not be eating.

Upon the silence being broken, Rin immediately snapped out of his daze. Realizing that he hadn't been paying attention. Staring down at the meal on his plate that Haru had so lovingly made. He then sighed heavily "Sorry Haru, I've had a lot on my mind lately. What with graduation coming up and a lot of decisions to be made" he explained in a stressed tone. This was a very life changing moment.

It was a new step in his life, no longer a minor but an adult. Soon to leave his friends behind again, only this time he was sadder about it. Having only just repaired the bond between them. Working harder to become what he had always dreamed. Something he had been working towards ever since he was a kid. Though he had always known it was coming, now that it was finally he here he was a little scared.

Haru softened, his eyes gentle and understanding. After this, Rin was returning to Australia to live with his foster family. Leaving his childhood friend behind in order to achieve his dreams. Meanwhile, he would be moving out of his home to attend a catering college. Leaving the house empty, which he would be worried about as who would take care of it? So many memories being left behind.

The two of them would be so far apart, both of them developing a sense of loneliness out of not being able to see one another. But they would be ok, because he had thought about a lot of this before. He had given his future a lot of thought, knowing that Rin would be part of it. There was just no way he could look past that. Not after their confessions and realization of feelings.

He then reached out and took Rin's hand, rubbing his fingers across his knuckles affectionately. Trying his hardest to soothe his lover and ease any worries he still had. "I'll swap keys with you. I'll get a spare key to my dorm and you can give me yours. So, we will always have something that connects us" he replied gently. Though they would have to get matching key rings.

Then if he felt lonely, he could come to his dorm. Or if Rin was unable and he missed him too much, he could come to Australia to see him instead. He didn't care about the distance, as long as it meant he could see Rin. Times and schedules would be something they could work out together, relationships were about compromise right?

Rin teared up, gripping Haru's hand tightly. Not knowing the comfort, he had brought him with those words. Haru could be so stupid sometimes, but it meant so much to him. Knowing that despite the distance, they would always have somewhere to return to the other. Though, he would have to see Haru's college dorm apartment for himself when he moved in.

Haru softened upon seeing his lover tear up, making it hard for himself not to become emotional as well. He then moved closer and enveloped Rin in a loving hug, pressing him close to his body. "Don't cheat on me while you're gone" Haru warned sharply. He had loved Rin since they were kids. So, betrayal after finally having been honest about his feelings, he would not take it lightly.

Rin scoffed, stunned that Haru would even suggest such a thing. "I wouldn't dream of it. Nobody could be as annoyingly sexy as you" he teased but his tone was still full of tears. Whenever they were apart, Haru was always on his mind. Those stunning blue eyes of his, that silky black hair. That dumb neutral face he made when he was done with everything.

Haru smiled, nuzzling into Rin's hair. His gaze gentle "Good, I don't want anyone stealing my husband" he replied sternly. He would never let anyone take Rin from him. He doubted anyone would love Rin as much as he did. He didn't care if they were a man or a woman, he would fight for Rin and never back down. He would not lose him again.

Rin stiffened upon hearing these words, having been thrown for a loop. Not expecting such a thing to come from Haru, pulled away. His eyes wide with shock and wondering if this was a dream. "H… Husband?" he stammered in awe. Had he just heard that, right? I mean they were still teenagers, they had their future to sort out first. It was a long way off before that sort of thing.

Haru blushed, knowing how embarrassing this sounded. A pout appearing on his face as he averted his gaze. Not liking to be stared at "One day yeah" he replied awkwardly. After all, Rin was the only person he could ever want. He could never imagine another person being by his side in the future. Nobody else to start a family with.

Rin stared at him for some time, before bursting into laughter. Unbelievable, Haru was still capable of surprising him even now. He then wrapped his arms around Haru still laughing as fresh tears welled up. He really loved him so much. Knowing that no matter what, they would be ok. Because they had each other.


End file.
